Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a planetary gear train of an automatic transmission for a vehicle which is capable of improving power transmission performance and reducing fuel consumption by implementing eleven forward speeds using a minimum number of configurations.
Description of the Related Art
The recent increase in oil prices has caused carmakers to meet global demands of improving fuel efficiency.
Accordingly, researches are being conducted on engines in terms of reducing weight and improving fuel efficiency by down-sizing, and researches are also being conducted to ensure both drivability and competitiveness by maximizing fuel efficiency by implementing an automatic transmission with multiple stages.
However, in the case of the automatic transmission, the number of internal components is increased as the number of gear shift stages is increased, which may cause deterioration in terms of mountability, costs, weight, and power transmission efficiency.
Therefore, in order to increase an effect of improving fuel efficiency by implementing an automatic transmission with multiple stages, it is important to develop a planetary gear train capable of maximizing efficiency using a small number of components.
In this respect, recently, an eight-speed automatic transmission and a nine-speed automatic transmission have been implemented, and researches and developments are being actively conducted on a planetary gear train that may implement gear shift stages for eight or more speeds.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.